Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-5p+3(-p-1)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${3}$ into the parentheses: $ -5p + {3(}\gray{-p-1}{)} $ $ -5p {-3p-3} $ Combine the $p$ terms: $ {-5p - 3p} - 3$ $ {-8p} - 3$ The simplified expression is $-8p-3$